


A Chance Encounter

by daviderl



Category: Stargate SG-1, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviderl/pseuds/daviderl
Summary: While exploring planet P3X-293, the SG-1 team meet Thor, who helps them escape from a System Lord's custody.
Kudos: 13





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> The Thor in this story is the one from the Marvel Universe.

**A Chance Encounter**

**Chapter One**

"Be seated, everyone," General Hammond said to Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c as they were gathered around the conference room table. As they did, Gen. Hammond sat down and opened a file folder.

"The SG-6 team recently returned from P3X-293 after spending almost 2 weeks on the planet. They explored mainly the southern and eastern areas from the Stargate. P3X-293 has a retrograde rotation – the sun rises in the west and sets in the east. And the mean temperature was about 30° C. during the day, and about 15° C. at night. They were running low on supplies and were about to dial open the Gate just after dawn to return when the team leader, Captain Reynolds, noticed a strange reflection coming from the west just barely visible over the treetops."

The General looked around to make sure everyone was paying attention, then continued, "After making their way through about a kilometer or so of dense forest, they came to an area about 50 meters width that had been burned to the ground surrounding an average sized pyramid. Captain Reynolds estimated its height to be about 100 to 125 meters."

"Were there any signs of life, or any Goa'uld ships?" Major Carter asked.

"Not at that time, but he said it was obvious that it hadn't been abandoned. So, Colonel, I want you to take your team, and also Major Altman's Marine combat team, SG-5, back to P3X-293 and make a more thorough exploration of the pyramid and the surrounding area.”

“How much more area surrounding the pyramid?” O'Neill asked.

“At least a kilometer, maybe more, depending on what you find and how much time it takes to check out the pyramid. I'll expect both teams to be ready in two hours. That is all.”

In just under two hours the first two Marines of SG-5 stepped through the Gate on P3X-293, following the M.A.L.P., weapons ready. Just behind them were three more, and then three more after them. They fanned out, covering all sides of the Gate – front, back and both sides. Following the Marines were Col O'Neill, Teal'c, Major Carter, and Daniel Jackson bringing up the rear.

“So, is it morning or evening?” Jackson asked no one in particular as he noted the sun was behind the trees.

“It's cooler than the average daytime temperature was reported, so I'd say morning,” Carter answered.

“And there's the reflection,” O'Neill said, pointing to a golden brightness shining just barely above the tree tops. “From the look of it, I'd say the very top of the pyramid was covered with copper.”

“Or something copper colored,” Carter added.

While the conversation was going on, the eight Marines were busy removing from the M.A.L.P., and setting up, a defensive perimeter with Claymore mines, 25 meters apart, 40 meters from the Gate. Before they left Earth, it was understood that the Marines would protect the Gate, and provide back up if needed, while SG-1 would investigate the pyramid.

**Chapter Two**

The four members of SG-1 had barely taken a half dozen steps into the woods when the light was cut almost in half, the canopy was so thick. Jackson was examining the greenish-red leaves he picked from the lowest branches.

“These almost could be oleander leaves, but these are twice the length of my hand. And,” he continued as he crushed one and smelled it, “it almost has a pine tree smell to it.”

“Very interesting,” O'Neill said with a bored bit of sarcasm.

“This is what they call convergent evolution. Similar plants, and sometimes animals, evolve similar traits of other plants due to similar climates.”

Daniel continued his monologue about the flora, and the noticeable lack of fauna, including flying insects and birds, until they approached the end of the forest, where O'Neill called a halt.

“What do you think?” he asked Teal'c. “Anything suspicious jump out at you?”

Teal'c surveyed the burned area surrounding the pyramid, including both sides with binoculars.

“It appears that the entrance is on the south side,” he reported, carefully scanning area to their left. But, no I see no suspicious activity.”

Then carefully stepping out of the shelter of the woods, O'Neill cautiously led the three of them to the left, stopping at the edge of the pyramid, then carefully peering around to scrutinize area around the entrance. He could see the several sets of pillars flanking the entrance, but not the entrance itself.

“Let's go.”

The four of them slowly walked up the steps leading into the pyramid, weapons at the ready. Just as they got inside and out of the sun, and after passing two sets of corridors leading off to the left and right, seemingly out of nowhere several Serpent Guards surrounded them, all pointing their staff weapons at them. Using signs, they indicated the four of them should continue farther into the pyramid until they arrived at a large room, perhaps 50 meters wide and deep. There were maybe 30 or 40 people, prisoners, inside.

At this point, from behind, the SG team had their weapons and backpacks jerked off them and they were harshly shoved forward, where they joined the rest of the prisoners.

“Well, this can't be good,” O'Neill observed.

“You think?” Carter replied.

**Chapter Three**

Slowly they made their way around the room along the walls, looking for any weakness anywhere. When they finally met back together, they agreed there was no exit anywhere but the way they came in.

Three of them slid down the back wall to sit and wait. Teal's remained on his feet, watching everything. After what seemed to be several hours all of the people went to their knees, heads down, bringing the SG team to their feet. From the entrance a half dozen more Serpent Guards came in, staff weapons pointing at the prisoners. And then came in a rather impressive individual, a System Lord.

Then off to the side a single figure stood up, carrying a wooden staff, one end on the floor. One of the Serpent Guards immediately shot him with his staff, but there was no effect on him. He then tapped the staff on the floor and was instantly transformed. He was wearing some kind of silver, form-fitting armor, and was carrying a huge short-handled hammer with an over-sized head.

He immediately slammed the hammer down in the direction of the Serpent Guards and all of them were thrown backward, hard enough into the wall behind them to incapacitate them. At the same time, shaking the pyramid, causing dust and pieces of stone to fall.

The System Lord instantly aimed with the palm of his hand and a yellowish power blast hit the stranger, again with no effect. And with no hesitation, the hammer was thrown, hitting the System Lord in the chest and driving him backward against a wall, killing him.

The hammer returned to the man, who turned to the left and threw the hammer through the wall, leaving a hold large enough for a man to crawl through. But when the hammer returned, the hole was enlarged enough that several at one time could escape.

He began to shout in a language none but the prisoners could understand, and they began running for the hole.

“What's he saying?” Carter demanded of Daniel.

“It's based on the same language they were speaking on Abydos.”

“What is he saying?” O'Neill shouted as they all moved with the crowd.

“Something about everyone leaving --- and destroying the pyramid,” Daniel struggled to translate. “But whatever it is, I think we definitely should escape with the rest.”

And after grabbing their own weapons and backpacks, the four followed the rest of the crowd out through the hole. As soon as they were all out, two large triangular ships started firing on the escapees, who were fanning out toward the trees.

Thor pointed his hammer skyward for a few seconds, then aimed it at the nearest ship and a singular bolt of lightning as big around as a man's torso incinerated the ship into ashes, with an accompanying sharp acrid smell of ozone. He then threw the hammer at the second ship, who was almost a kilometer away, banking around for a second attack. The hammer hit it within seconds, causing it to explode.

When the hammer returned, Thor turned toward the pyramid and slammed it to the ground, and with 95% of the force directed ahead of him, the pyramid started to crumble into boulders of all sizes. But even directed away from the crowd, everyone was knocked off their feet.

With a second slam to the ground, the pyramid was nothing more than a pile of rubble 20 meters high. And to keep the cloud of dust from coming their way, he began spinning the hammer by its leather strap, causing a wind of 80+ kph to blow the dust in the other direction.

When Thor turned to fleeing prisoners, Daniel yelled out to him, “Hey! Are you really the _real_ Thor?”

“You must be from Midgard!” Thor exclaimed happily. “I recognize your language. It has been many years since I spoke to a Midgardian.”

“But you ARE Thor? The Thor of Viking mythology?”

“Yes I am. Good people, those Vikings. And your name?”

“Oh. Sorry. I'm Daniel Jackson. And my friends coming this way are....”

But before Jackson could finish the introductions, O'Neill cut in. “We have to go! NOW!”

**Chapter Four**

“I just got word from SG-5 on the radio.” O'Neill explained. “They're under attack from a couple more of those triangular ships.”

“Thor!” Jackson yelled over his shoulder as he ran with the others. “Can you help us? They're at the Gate!”

“Meet me there,” Thor said as he swung his hammer in circles by the strap, then in the blink of an eye he was skyward and then gone.

“Was that really Thor?” Carter asked as they jogged through the woods.

“He says he is,” Jackson replied. “And he has all the tools and power the Thor of mythology had. Except, maybe the flying part.”

“What is a Thor?” Teal'c finally asked.

“You'll find out.” Jackson answered.

As they continued rushing toward the Gate, they heard first one, then a second explosion, and then minor ground shaking as two obviously heavy objects hit the ground. As they got closer they could hear the sounds of automatic weapons fire and several explosions from the Claymore mines.

“We're almost there,” O'Neill said into his radio. “Hold your fire!”

As they cleared the trees, all the fighting was over. Thor was standing with the men of SG-5, and there were two burning ships smoldering a few dozen meters away. And many Serpent Guards were lying dead.

“Colonel!” Major Altman all but yelled. “You should have seen it! I can hardly believe what I saw! What this Thor did -- with that hammer.”

“Calm down, Major. We saw it in action at the pyramid. Which now is just a huge pile of rocks.”

“So, you're really Thor? THAT Thor?” Carter asked.

“The one and the same.”

“So, what are you doing on P3X-293?” O'Neill asked.

“I came to kill the System Lord and to destroy this Gate.”

“But you can't do that!” Jackson declared. “WHY would you do that?”

“To protect Midgard”

“He means Earth,” Jackson explained. “That's what Asgardians called Earth in mythology.”

“Protect us from whom?” O'Neill asked. “Because if it's from ourselves, you're doing a really piss-poor job of it.”

“I do not interfere with humans and your petty little wars and such. I have taken on the task of protecting Midgard, Earth, from those up there,” pointing at the sky, “who would do Midgard harm.”

“Okay, so you're here to destroy all the Star Gates to prevent any outer space enemies we might have in the future from coming to Earth through the Gate?”

“Exactly.”

“But we use those Gates,” Jackson almost whined, “to explore and to find new and useful technologies.”

“How did you know we were using the Gates, and that these System Lords were after us?” O'Neill asked.

“From Heimdall. He saw that you started using the Star Gates, and was told to keep a close watch on what happens. Then when he saw that these System Lords were starting to attack Earth by way of the Star Gates, I decided to act, to destroy as many of the System Lords as possible.”

“What do you mean, this – Whoever - watched us using the Gate? Did you plant some kind of spy on Earth to, to spy on us?” Carter demanded to know.

Thor laughed. “No. Heimdall is on Asgard. And he keeps watch over the Nine Realms.”

“Nine Realms? What is that? And is Asgard so close he can spy on us?”

“I like you,” Thor said to Carter, “but the Nine Realms are what I think you would call Star Systems.”  
  


“Like solar systems?” Jackson cut in.

“Yes, I think so. Many thousands of years ago, my father, Odin conquered nine realms, worlds, solar systems, Earth being one of them.”

“Wait a minute,” Col O'Neill interrupted. “Just who was here that you needed to conquer? The Neanderthals? You know, cave men?”

**Chapter Five**

“No, the Earth was invaded by the Jotunn, the Frost Giants, who wanted to claim Earth for their own and to enslave the people. So my father and the Asgardian army came to Earth, defeated the Jotunn, sent them back to Jotunheim, their world. And ever since Earth has been one of the Nine Realms, under my protection.”

“You know,” Carter said to no one in particular. “I bet that General Hammond would love to hear this story.”

Then to Thor she said, “Before you destroy this Gate, how about if you return to Earth with us. You can talk to the general, and maybe he can convince you not to destroy it.”

“Not a bad idea,” O'Neill agreed. “So how about it? We can send you back here after we all talk. And if you have to, then destroy it.”

“Agreed, I will talk to your General Hammock....”

“Hammond,” Carter corrected him.

Thor smiled at her again. “Hammond, then. But if I agree not to destroy this one, I will return to Asgard using the Bifrost.”

“The what?” Carter and O'Neill said together.

“The Bifrost,” Jackson started explaining. “It was the rainbow bridge from Asgard to Midgard. There is speculation that it was some kind of Einstein Rosenberg bridge.”

“I'll look it up later,” O'Neill said dryly.

“You know – a wormhole.” He then turned to Thor. “So you're definitely coming?”

“Yes, I will travel through your Star Gate and talk to your General Hammond.”

“Okay Major,” O'Neill ordered, “Dial up home.”

**Chapter Six**

While they were waiting for the Gate to activate, O'Neill said to Thor, “So, maybe you can go back to the regular clothes you were wearing in the pyramid?”

“I can. Why?”

“Well, just so as to not surprise everyone when you go through the Gate. They're kind of antsy over there, and they might, maybe start shooting. You know.”

“I understand.”

Thor let Mjölnir slide though his hand and then barely touch the ground while holding the end of the strap, and was instantly clothed in what was very similar to what Jackson was wearing. But instead of a staff, he was holding a cane.

“Much better,” the Colonel said as they waited for the M.A.L.P. and half of the Marines take the lead back through the Gate.

“When we get the time, you ARE going to tell us about this Heimd-whoever who is spying on Earth,” Carter insisted.

Thor grinned at her as he stepped through the Star Gate. And bringing up the rear were several Marines acting as an unnecessary rear guard.

When Colonel O'Neill got through the Gate, General Hammond had called for everyone to snap to attention to stop them all from trying to talk at once about Thor and how he had destroyed the ships.

“Colonel,” he said to O'Neill, I don't think we should wait for the debriefing.” And after looking at the nondescript Thor, he said, “And I presume this is who all the fuss is about?”

“Yes sir, General.”

Hammond nodded then said, “Follow me to the conference room, all of you.”

They saluted as the general turned to lead the way.

“Well, what do you think of our little operation here?” O'Neill asked as he noticed Thor was looking everything over as they followed Hammond out of the Gate Room.

“It all looks . . . fine. Crude, but fine.”

As they gathered around the conference room table waiting for the general to sit first, O'Neill said, “General, before we get started I'd like Thor to change back into his – Thor clothes.”

And before Hammond could reply, O'Neill nodded to Thor, who tapped his cane on the floor and was instantly wearing his armor and carrying Mjölnir, which he gently set on the table. The general's eyes got big for a few seconds, but kept his decorum, nodded, and said for everyone to be seated.

“Alright, Colonel, why don't you start this off, starting when you arrived on P3X-293.”

And for the next thirty minutes Colonel O'Neill described as much as he could remember, then turned the floor over to Major Carter, who gave the account according to her perspective. Then Teal'c had his say, and then Daniel Jackson had his turn. And lastly was Major Carter, the only eyewitness present to describe what happened before SG-1 returned to the Gate.

For almost a half minute, Hammond said nothing, but looked at each of them as if he was trying to determine if one or all were lying. He then turned to Thor.

“So you think that by destroying the Star Gates, you can protect the Earth from alien invaders?”

“That is my intention, the protection of Midgard.”

"I see. And what if we decide that we'd rather take our chances with these hypothetical invasions you are warning us about in order to advance our knowledge of this universe around us? And at the same time discover new sciences and technologies that might make this a better world to live in?”

“I understand what you are saying, but you have no knowledge of the planets you wish to explore, and no knowledge of the inhabitants who populate those worlds.”

“So you're saying there are that many hostile civilizations out there, just waiting to conquer or destroy us at the first opportunity?” Major Carter asked.

“Of course not. Of the hundreds of worlds that contain intelligent life on them, there are hundreds of thousands that cannot support but the most basic of life forms. However the worlds that _do_ harbor intelligent, more advanced civilizations are, for the most part, peaceful, and can even be helpful. However, the ones that are not friendly are still far more advanced, with far more advanced weaponry than you can imagine.”

“But they would have to come through the Star Gate, would they not?” Teal'c asked. “Would they be able to penetrate the Iris when it is closed?”

“I know nothing of this Iris you speak of, but if you have a way to close off the Star Gate to prevent hostile intrusion, then perhaps I would not have to destroy the other Gates.”

“We have exactly that,” Hammond said. “And just as soon as we detect an incoming alert, we close it until a code known only to our SG teams is broadcast. Then we open it to allow them to return safely.”

“Then I suppose I have no need to destroy the Star Gates.”

Thor started to rise but before he got to his feet, General Hammond went on. “Before you go, would you mind answering a few more questions?”

“Not at all. What are your questions?”

**Chapter Seven**

“Well, first off, what about your hammer? Apparently it is a formidable weapon.”

“It is called Mjölnir, and yes it is quite formidable.”

“How does it work?”

“I am not sure what you mean. When I throw it, it hits what I desire, then returns to my hand. When I strike the ground it can topple mountains. And it can split the air, or anything else, with powerful lighting.”

“Yes, we know _what_ it does, but _how_? What makes it work?”

Thor was trying to come up with a satisfactory explanation before answering, but before he could, Teal'c interrupted. “General Hammond, I have one question to ask, if I may?”

“Go ahead.”

“While we were in the pyramid, one of the Serpent Guards shot you with his staff weapon, and then the System Lord used his power against you, yet neither had any effect on you. How was this possible? Are you so powerful?”

“I am Asgardian, son of Allfather Odin and of Jord. We have certain powers that those who live on Midgard and the other eight realms do not.”

“By 'realms', he means star systems,” Jackson hurriedly explained.

“Yes, star systems. Our abilities are beyond yours, much like the abilities you have are beyond the lesser, weaker, more fragile creatures that inhabit your world.”

“I understand,” Teal'c replied. “You may continue with your explanation of the power of your hammer.”

“Mjölnir was forged by Eitri at Nidavellir from Uru, a metal not found on Earth, but is so dense it can only be melted by the heat of a dying star. And then Odin enchanted it so only he and I are able to control it.”

At first, no one spoke, none of them understanding most of what he had said.

“So let me get this straight,” General Hammond finally said, “Your hammer is made from a metal not found on earth, but needs temperatures of millions of degrees to be melted....”

“And then poured into a mold to create it.”

“Would you mind if I had a closer look at it?”

“Not at all,” Thor replied with a smile, and with one finger pushed it across the table until it was in front of the general. “You may pick it up if you wish.”

Hammond stood up, took it by the handle, and tried but it wouldn't budge. He tried twice more.

“It doesn't _look_ that heavy,” he said.

“Perhaps Teal'c would like to try,” Thor suggested.

Teal'c took the handle but had no more success than General Hammond.

“So what's the secret?” O'Neill asked.

“No secret. It's just that no one but myself and Odin can lift it.”

“So what did you mean when you said Odin enchanted it?” Major Carter asked.

“That part may be a somewhat hard for you to understand. In Asgard what you would call magical, we call normal. And Allfather is the most powerful of all of us, and so he has abilities even beyond the most powerful of Asgardians. Myself included.”

“Okay,” Carter went on. “Then who is this Heimd-whoever you said was spying on Earth?”

“His name is Heimdall. And I did not say he was spying on Earth. I said he was watching --- from Asgard.”

“I didn't know there were telescopes that were able to see planets orbiting around other stars,” Jackson said. "Much less see the people on those planets."

“Heimdall has no need of telescopes. It is one of his abilities.”

“That's impossible!” Major Carter exclaimed. “No one can see anything light years away with the naked eye.”

Thor smiled indulgently. “Yet, he can.”

**Chapter Eight**

“Thor,” Col. O'Neill said, “There's something I don't quite understand.”

“Just one thing?” Carter interjected sarcastically.

“Among other things. You say you can travel to these different 'realms' using a wormhole. So do you create them when you need to travel somewhere? Or just hope one will be nearby when you need to go?”

“We have the machinery to create them. It is one of the duties of Heimdall to see where the Bifrost should be opened, then he does so.”

“This Heimdall, there was no way that he knew we were going to P3X-293, was there?”

“No. he did not. It was just a chance encounter. An accident that we were there at the same time.”

“So I can understand that being able to see anywhere in the universe would be helpful.” Col O'Neill added.

“Heimdall cannot see everything in the universe. Just within the local vicinity of this galaxy, maybe a circle of fifty of your light years with Asgard as the center.”

For a few moments, no one spoke. Then Daniel Jackson suddenly asked, “How old are you?”

“Using Earth years, about 1500 years old.”

“You look young. Is that a young age, middle age, or old age?”

“I am young. Odin is nearing the end of his life cycle, he is at almost 5000 years. That is the usual age when an Asgardian reaches the end of his life. Except, of course, in battle.”

Thor stood up, put out his hand and Mjölnir flew to it. “And now, my friends, I really must be leaving.”

“Do you wish to return to P3X-293, or can this Heimdall find you here on Earth?” Hammond asked.

“If I am on the surface, he can see me and will send the Bifrost.”

“So he doesn't know where you are right now?” Hammond asked.

“Most likely not.”

“So if we kept you here as a prisoner, he wouldn't know where to find you? And no one would be able to rescue you?”

“In the unlikely event I was your prisoner, then he would not. But of course that could never happen.”

The general stood as did the others. “Colonel O'Neill, would you escort our guest to the elevators so he can return to his home?”

“Of course, General.”

“If you would like, perhaps all of you might wish to accompany me to the surface and witness the Bifrost for yourselves.”

They all agreed and all rode the elevators to the surface, then rode in one of the vans to the entrance to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex.

After exiting the van, Thor looked at Teal'c. “I see you bear the mark of the Jaffa on your forehead and carry the parasite within your body.”

“Yes, but I am no longer Earth's enemy. Colonel O'Neill has shown me a better path. One that I may help those who I formerly did harm to. And to do battle against the System Lords.”

“Very commendable. You know, with a touch of Mjölnir, and with a bit of pain, I can rid you of the parasite.”

“I would prefer that you did not. The immature symbiote provides me with good health, rapid healing, and long life.”

“Very well, then.” Thor looked at the others and said, “You should all stand away, just to be safe.”

“Can I come with you?” Jackson asked suddenly. “With the General's permission, of course,” he added looking at Hammond.

“That will not be possible. Allfather has decreed that none but Asgardians are to be allowed in Asgard.”

“So, it's Asgard for Asgardians only,” Major Carter stated dryly.

“You are correct.”

“No exceptions?” Jackson asked hopefully.

“None. But now I must go.”

He walked a few meters from them, and then looking skyward, Thor said loudly, “Heimdall, I am ready to come home!”

And within seconds a round, multicolored apparition approximately two meters across hit the Earth with a roar, and then it disappeared upward, taking Thor back to Asgard.

“I guess he wasn't kidding,” O'Neill said returning to the van.

“I still would have liked to have gone to Asgard,” Jackson complained.

“As would we all,” O'Neill agreed. “Maybe another time.”

THE END


End file.
